Something more
by Eraman
Summary: John gives his family a gift at the anniversary of International Rescue, TV verse


Disclaimer: I don't own any Thunderbird characters or the lyrics used in the story

"Dear diary

It has been three years now since my husband and sons went out on their first mission. We have been really lucky this far and I hope we'll keep this lucky. All of the boys have prepared really special thing for the anniversary and for the first time in three years all my babies will be home. Well babies aren't the right word. They are all grown men now and I'm really proud of them. There is Scott, the oldest, a born leader, confident and strong. Then there is Virgil, the second oldest, a talented artist and musician, strong and kind. John, our middle son is very different from his brothers, intelligent, calm and quiet and I think there is much more to him. So we do have the prankster, Gordon, second youngest, funny, strong, all my boys are strong and a prankster. And of course there is our youngest son, Allan, my little racer. He is a champion in racing and Gordon is a champion in swimming. Anyway Allan is kind, strong and Gordon's partner in crime. I love all of them so much and can't wait until tonight and…"

Lucille Tracy interrupted her writing when she heard the roar of Thunderbird Three coming in for a landing.

'There they are now', she thought and hurried down to the lounge to welcome home her middle son. John had unfortunately have to take two shifts in a row, because first Allan had been injured during a rescue and hurt his legs, then two of TB 3's engines had broken down. Lucy couldn't help to feel sorry for him but she was very happy he would be home for at least a couple of months, if she was to decide.

In the lounge she found her husband and two oldest sons and second youngest son. The couch in the middle of the room disappeared and soon came up again with two blonde occupants sitting on it.

"Johnny", Gordon yelled in happiness and threw himself at his older brother, almost knocking him over. "So the tin-can let you go?"

John smiled and pushed his brother away, at a guess Lucy knew Allan had already asking him every sort of question. When the two blondes were together no one, including Gordon, knew what was said or happening. "Blondes has to keep together", Allan had explained once.

"Welcome back to earth John", Scott said and hugged his brother. "Geez you've lost a lot of weight."

"No I've not and if that's the case you and Virgil should try a couple of months in space. It would help you keep your weight down."

"Hey", Virgil said and lifted his brother over the back of the couch and hugged him. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You guys need to go on a diet!"

Virgil and Scott shared a look.

"Gordon Allan", both of them hollered and the youngest boys fled with the two oldest following them close.

"Did Allan tell you about something special on the trip home son", Jeff asked and smiled at John.

"Yes a little story about Scott and Virg gaining ten kilograms since the last time I saw them. Though I promised Allan not to tell them he said it."

"And you didn't honey", Lucy said and kissed his cheek. "Your brothers could figure it out by themselves."

"Yes well… I must finish the last of my gift for tonight."

"Any change we can get a hint son", Jeff asked with a playful smile.

"That would take out all the fun in it. Don't worry it will be good."

"I bet it will."

All inhabitants of Tracy Island and Penny and Parker were gathered in the lounge after eating a superb dinner prepared by Kyrano, Jen Tracy and Lucille Tracy. Everyone thought it was wonderful and was now enjoying the gifts everyone had made for the business. Scott and Allan had worked built a new engine to Thunderbird One, after Brains' blueprints to surprise him. Gordon had made a promise not to joke with the family members or friends for three months, everyone was curious if he could do it. Virgil had painted a beautiful painting including all crafts and members of IR. Jeff had joked with him and said the he had gotten TB 5 wrong but John and Allan had assured him that wasn't the case.

"Besides", John had said with a smile. "Dad has never seen the station for real. So he doesn't know what he is talking about."

"Careful John", Jeff growled. "Don't be too mouthy."

Everyone laughed.

"So Johnny what is your gift?" Allan asked and chewed on a cookie.

"I'll show you but Virgil I need your help."

"Mine why?"

"You know the notes I wanted you to play?"

"Yeah…"

"Then sit at your second baby and play."

"What are you going to do?"

"Shock the entire family at a guess."

John rose and Virgil sat down at his piano.

"I have a bad feeling about this", Gordon whispered to Allan who shared his suspicions.

"I found this song at the internet some months ago", John said and smiled. "And it's perfect for this. We shall just see if Virg and I can do it justice."

All of them looked a little worried. Everyone knew none of the Tracy boys were singers. Virgil started to play and John sang:

"_I don't think that I can tell you what this means to me  
But here I am, it's so hard to believe  
That I'm standing here, that I've come this far  
But you always said, have faith in who you are  
I wanna take this time to thank you for the love you gave  
from this moment, you've got to know_

I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,  
'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me  
And even more than I ever dreamed before,  
As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more

Looking back now it's so clear to me,  
That you were sent to shape my destiny  
'Cause there were times when I was ready to walk away,  
But you gave me strength to face another day  
I wanna take this time to thank you for the love you gave  
And from this moment, you've got to know  


_I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,  
'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me  
And even more than I ever dreamed before,  
As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more_

_  
I reaching for the sky, won't let this chance go by  
I've waited all my life for something more,  
And now's the time you're gonna see,  
From this moment you're gonna know  
_

_I never wanted something more, and never felt so sure,  
'Cause now I've got this chance to be, everything you saw in me  
And even more than I ever dreamed before,  
As long as you are here with me, I know that I can be something more_

_You make me want to be something more  
You make me want to be something more_"

To their surprise John's voice was really good and Lucy actually cried and all of them clapped their hands. John smiled brightly and at once Virgil was over him, patting John's back and hugging him tight. He actually had some tears in his eyes.

"Johnny you didn't tell me you could sing", he said and laughed.

"You didn't ask."

"I knew it", Scott said and smiled. "I knew it! I knew it was you I heard on the roof last year. And I knew you sang in TB 3!"

"Really", Jeff said and smiled at John. "Well now we know we have a singer in the family."

"Appearantly."

"So you liked it", John asked. Lucy kissed his cheek.

"Of course honey."

"Good because that's the way I feel about this whole organization."

Later that night Jeff looked at the stars, John's voice still echoed in his head.

'_My boys_', he thought. '_You make me wanna be something more._'


End file.
